FAIRYTOWN
by Hatobamu
Summary: ¡Mi nombre es Lucy! Soy heredera de la inmensa fortuna de los Heartfilia y es mi deber ayudar a papá con los negocios familiares. Por eso tendré que trasladarme desde mi hogar en la ciudad al pintoresco pueblo de Fairytown. Dicen que el salvaje oeste, es un lugar donde se pueden experimentar muchas aventuras ¡Ya quiero llegar! ¡Estoy muy emocionada!
_Todas las locuras que aquí están escritas tienen el único propósito de entretener. Este es mi primer fic oficial y quería que sea de humor ¡Nada de romance! Pero por ahí nomás me salgo con alguno ¡Mátenme!_

* * *

¡Mi nombre es Lucy! Soy heredera de la inmensa fortuna de los Heartfilia —pero eso es lo de menos— papá es un hombre bastante ocupado y como su única hija, es mi deber ayudarle con los negocios familiares. Por eso tendré que ausentarme por algún tiempo y trasladarme desde mi hogar en la ciudad a las propiedades que él adquirió cerca del pintoresco pueblo de Fairytown. Dicen que el salvaje oeste, es un lugar donde se pueden experimentar muchas aventuras. ¡Ya quiero llegar! ¡Estoy muy emocionada!

—FAIRYTOWN—

—AVENTURAS EN EL SALVAJE OESTE—

:-:-:-:

OPENING: _Funkist - Snow Fairy_

:-:-:-:

—CAPÍTULO UNO—

—LA HEREDERA DE SAN FRANCISCO—

Un nuevo día comenzaba junto al sol naciente sobre el cruel desierto del salvaje oeste. El rocío de la mañana —que había humedecido la poca vegetación que se atrevía a crecer en el suelo rocoso— se acumulaba poco a poco en las puntas de las hojas para después caer en forma de pequeñas y circulares gotas de agua. Los animalitos del desierto —como las lagartijas, escorpiones y culebras— salían de sus escondrijos y agujeros para recibir los cálidos rayos del sol, que en su punto más alto, proyectaba sombras de noventa grados sobre el suelo, de cuanto objeto se encontraba bajo su dominio como las rocas, arbustos, cactus y especialmente una diligencia tirada por briosos caballos, cuyo señor cochero Crux hábilmente conducía ¡¿dormido?!

Lucy Heartfilia —una simpática jovencita de cabellos dorados y ojos castaños— observaba embelesada el yerto paisaje a través de la ventana del carruaje, corriendo un poco la cortina con su mano derecha. Ella, una chica de la gran ciudad y heredera de una inmensa fortuna, se encontraba realizando su primer viaje lejos del bullicio, la opulencia y las excentricidades de su círculo social, dirigiéndose con rumbo al Rancho Heartfilia con el fin de inspeccionar las extensas propiedades de la familia —de considerable valor— cercanas a Fairytown; un pequeño y pintoresco centro poblado del Valle de Fiore.

Pero lejos de sentirse miserable —o triste— la joven heredera de San Francisco no podía dejar de pensar e imaginar qué clase de aventuras le esperaban en aquel páramo desolado que no dejaba de cautivarla.

El paisaje desértico la mantenía tan distraída que saltó de su cómodo cojín sobresaltada cuando escuchó la voz de su mucama personal llamándole desde el asiento de en frente.

—¡Virgo! —Respondió ante aquel llamado llevándose su mano libre al pecho.

—¿La asusté hime? —Preguntó la doncella con su siempre inexpresivo tono de sumisión. —¿Va a castigarme?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Gritó la rubia negando con las manos, armando tamaño alboroto. —Yo… es que… me encontraba distraída. ¿Qué me decías?

—Que estamos a punto de entrar en el cañón del Dragón hime. No falta mucho para el Rancho Heartfilia, a más tardar llegaremos en una par de horas.

—¡Oh que maravilla! ¿No te parece? —Preguntó Lucy a su… ¡lo que sea que sea! tomándolo en sus manos.

— _Pum… Pum…_ —Respondió tembloroso el pequeño Plue a su dueña agitando sus extremidades, lo que provocó que la rubia se riera sin parar.

:-:-:-:

Mientras las ocupantes de la diligencia se divertían ajenas al peligro que las acechaba, una banda de asaltantes poco comunes autodenominados: "LA MALIGNA BANDA DE TRASEROS GORDOS" —con sus mejores miradas maliciosas— desde su punto de observación ubicado en una pequeña meseta no muy distante del camino se disponían a realizar el asalto del día.

A la orden de su líder —el jefe trasero gordo— los lacayo salieron de sus escondites con rumbo hacia la diligencia ¡todos armados! y cubiertos sus rostros con pañuelos.

Desafortunadamente este trio de tontos no calculó bien la pendiente, por lo que comenzaron a descender a una velocidad vertiginosa y sin control, topándose en la base de aquella mesa con un joven nativo de cabello rosa que se encontraba ¡¿asando carne?!

:-:-:-:

—¡Oye Happy! —El chico pelirosa llamaba entusiasmado a su compañero sin dejar de mover la vara donde tenía incrustado al animal. —Falta poco y podremos comernos este conejo asado ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Se lo gané a ese tonto cowboy desnudo!

—¡Aye! —Respondió el pequeño… ¡¿gato?! con la boca que se le hacía agua de tan solo ver el asado. —¡Qué bueno Natsu! ¡Me muero de hambre!

Repentinamente ambos compañeros sintieron un ligero temblor en la tierra. Ni bien el joven indio mahou levantó la vista hacia la densa columna de polvo observó que algo se acercaba en su dirección a gran velocidad por lo que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Solo cerró los ojos y sintió cómo los golpes de aquella estampida pasaban rápidamente.

—¿Pero qué…?

—¡Natsu…! —Happy salió volando, impulsado por la ráfaga de viento que se creó por la precipitación exagerada de los "traseros gordos"

El joven indio mahou saltó en rescate de su pequeño y mareado compañero azulado —a quién atrapó en el aire con sus manos— para después dar una media vuelta en y aterrizar posando una rodilla en tierra.

—¡Happy! ¡Happy! ¿Estás bien? —El pelirosa sacudía a su compañero con violencia.

— _Natsu…_ —Balbuceó el pequeño neko que aún tenía los ojos en forma de remolino y el chico respiró aliviado.

Cuando el polvo se hubo disipado al fin, el muchacho levantó la vista y contempló con profundo pesar los restos de lo que probablemente hubiese sido un festín delicioso de no ser por la repentina aparición de aquellos hombres que tenían un exagerado volumen trasero.

El pequeño neko al despertar, observaba atónito la cena estropeada mientras el joven pelirosa lo devolvía a tierra con delicadeza. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar dramáticamente.

—¡Bastardos! —Gritó al fin el pelirosa a los bandidos que poco a poco se alejaban. —Esto no se va a quedar así. —Masculló entre dientes y emprendió una feroz persecución, imaginando las posibles formas de hacerle pagar a ese trio de imbéciles la osadía de dejarlo sin cena. Y es que cuando alguien ¡quién sea! logra cabrear a Natsu "Aliento de fuego" debe pagar muy caro.

El joven pelirosa vio como a lo lejos los tontos delincuentes se acercaban cada vez más hacia una diligencia —justo en la entrada del cañón— oportunidad que el joven mahou no desaprovechó pues conocía muy bien el área.

Cortó camino por un sendero, seguido siempre por su fiel compañero y se acercó por detrás para lanzarse sobre el lacayo 1 —el más gordito— que se encontraba en el flanco derecho de la diligencia. Aterrizó en la parte trasera del caballo y con su brazo logró arrojar a su ocupante de la cabalgadura.

Con extrema habilidad el joven indio mahou dirigió el caballo hacia adelante justo en la ubicación del líder de la banda, que en esos momentos se disponía a disparar al pobrecito cochero que aún se encontraba dormido ajeno a lo que sucedía. Pero el pelirosa no se lo permitió y ambos forcejearon el revólver por unos segundos; este se disparó accidentalmente, despertando de súbito al viejo cochero quien perdiendo el equilibrio cayó de su silla al camino. Los caballos se asustaron con aquel disparo y se descontrolaron a tal punto que aumentaron su velocidad peligrosamente.

:-:-:-:

Lucy se encontraba pensativa cuando repentinamente…

—¿Q-Qué es eso? —Se preguntó al escuchar el ruido de los galopes que se acercaban asomándose a la ventana para ver lo que sucedía.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a un extraño hombre de alborotado cabello rosa que se batía cuerpo a cuerpo con otro hombre que tenía el rostro cubierto.

En medio de su confusión la rubia vio como del revólver que ambos contendientes sostenían salió un ensordecedor disparo y en ese preciso instante la jovencita fue empujada hacia el respaldo de su asiento. Plue aterrizó sobre su voluptuoso busto y para rematar Virgo lo hizo sobre él. Todo debido al súbito aumento de la velocidad que siguió a aquel disparo.

Cuando Lucy logró deshacerse de la mucama y su mascota se dio cuenta que el coche estaba totalmente descontrolado al asomar su cabeza por la ventana y ver que el viejo cochero había desaparecido y lo peor de todo ¡la diligencia se dirigía hacia un barranco!

Fue entonces que la rubia decidió abrir la portezuela. Le entregó la pequeña mascota a su doncella de cabello rosa y la empujó hacia afuera de la carroza.

Virgo rodó por el camino polvoriento abrazando fuertemente a Plue logrando salir ilesa, salvo algunos rasguños. Desde donde se encontraba pudo ver a la muchachita rubia intentando tomar la dirección de la diligencia, pero con los caballos descontrolados como estaban solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera por aquel precipicio.

El joven Natsu, que para esos momentos había terminado de someter a los pobres ilusos literalmente los mandó a volar con sus poderosos "puños de fuego" Pero al ver el predicamento en el que se encontraba aquella chica tan extraña y escandalosa, rápidamente montó sobre uno de los caballos y se dirigió a paso veloz hacia la diligencia.

A unos cuantos centímetros de la orilla el joven pelirosa tomó control de los animales desviando su dirección para que estos corrieran —ahora a un lado del barranco— ¡El peligro seguía latente! La diligencia corría paralela al borde del precipicio y la chica no dejaba de gritar por ayuda.

El joven mahou se colocó a un lado de la carroza y extendió su mano a la dama en desgracia. Ella —tan desesperada como estaba— tomó la mano de aquel desconocido muchacho y saltó de la silla del cochero arrojándose a sus brazos. Tirándolo del caballo rodaron juntos sobre el polvoriento suelo del desierto.

Unos cuantos metros más adelante, la diligencia, se detuvo por completo, mientras que Natsu y Lucy se recomponían después de aquellas vueltas.

 _Después de aquel gran susto…_

—¡Vaya! ¡Eso estuvo cerca! —Dijo el muchacho con su particular sonrisa al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que cerca? ¡Si casi muero! —Le reclamó la rubia moviendo los brazos escandalosamente.

A lo lejos, Virgo arrastraba al viejo cochero —que aun dormía— a través del polvoriento camino.

—¡Mira esto! —La chica apuntó hacia una de las ruedas del carruaje bastante maltratada y doblada. Prácticamente había quedado inservible. —Ahora debo ir al pueblo más cercano en busca de repuestos y si tengo suerte tendré que regresar, reparar este desastre y llegar a la hacienda de mi familia ¡todo esto antes del ocaso cuando salen a merodear los coyotes hambrientos! ¿Se me olvidó algo?

—Te vas a quemar si no llevas sombrero… —El pequeño acompañante del muchacho —que durante todo ese tiempo había permanecido oculto entre sus ropas— asomó su cabecita azul por encima de su hombro.

—¡Un gato! —La chica elevó un grito al aire escandalizada. —Y-y… él está… —Apuntaba hacia la criatura bastante nerviosa.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? No te caíste al barranco ¿o sí? —El pelirosa cruzó los brazos sobre su cabeza haciéndose el ofendido. —Además no eres la única que tiene problemas en el desierto. Ya de por sí se me hace difícil encontrar comida por aquí. —Se quejó.

—¡Aye! —Asintió el minino azul con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Comida? —La rubia dejó de lado sus berrinches de niña chiquita obligándose a sí misma a regresar a la realidad ¿Acaso aquel joven no le había salvado la vida? —Tengo comida en la diligencia. —Se dirigió hacia el carruaje de dónde sacó una canasta con viandas. —No es mucho, algo de pan y…

Cuando la muchacha se dio la media vuelta quedó petrificada al ver ese par de raritos de rodillas ante ella y con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que los anegaban.

—C-comida… —Lloriqueaban al tiempo que se acercaban —arrastrándose sobre sus rodillas— hacia la canasta que la chica sostenía y se apresuraban a tomar las cosas con ambas manos.

Aquello solo la hizo sonreír.

—Soy Lucy ¡Lucy Heartfilia! —La muchacha se presentó. Todavía sostenía la canasta que —por obvias razones— se sentía menos pesada.

—¡Natsu y Happy!

— _¡Aye sir!_

Hombre y… "gato" también se presentaron. La chica tuvo problemas para entender a ese par que no dejaba de meterse comida a la boca ni siquiera para respirar.

—Bien, no fue mucho, pero creo que podré aguantar un par de horas. —Dijo el pelirosa llevándose la mano hacia el vientre. La rubia vio con horror su cesto vacío. —¡Ahora Happy! ya sabes que hacer.

— _¡¿Qué?!_

—¡Aye! —De inmediato el pequeño gato desplegó ¿sus alas? —a estas alturas Lucy comenzaba a creer que Happy era cualquier cosa menos un gato— y tomando al joven por su espalda, lo elevó por los aires ante la mirada atónita de la chica que se llevó la mano hacia la frente para cubrirse del sol.

—¿Sucede algo… hime? —La mucama que en ese momento había llegado junto al carruaje dejó al cochero descansar sobre una de las ruedas.

—No lo sé… —Respondió la chica con la vista perdida en el cielo. —Estoy empezando a creer que hemos llegado a un lugar muy extraño.

De manera repentina la joven citadina sintió que era sujetada por ambos brazos y arrancada del suelo.

—¡¿Que demon…? Natsu!

La rubia gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando vio que se encontraba varios metros en el aire y de inmediato se aferró al joven mahou cerrando los ojos.

—L-Lucy… pesas demasiado… —Se quejó el pequeño gato azulado.

Cuando la chica abrió los párpados y miró hacia atrás, vio a Virgo que le hacía una señal de despedida con la mano.

—¡Ahora vámonos! —Ella le había escuchado decir al pelirosa.

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? —Preguntó asustada. Sentía que su estómago se revolvía y el pelirosa sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—¡A Fairytown!

El cielo limpio del oeste recibía a la joven heredera de San Francisco y a sus nuevos amigos que remontaron vuelo hacia Fairytown. El lugar donde un sin número de aventuras están por comenzar.

 _—_ _Lucy en serio ¡pesas demasiado!_

 _—_ _¡Que no estoy pesada! es este vestido._

 _—_ _Entonces quítate la ropa._

 _—_ _¡¿QUE?!_

:-:-:-:

ENDING: _Yoko Ishida - Negai (Wish)_

:-:-:-:

* * *

 _"No tengo palabras para expresar lo feliz que me hace publicar el primer capítulo de FAIRYTOWN ¡Después de tres largos años!_ _Esta fue la primera historia que escribí cuando no sabía que eran los fanfics o que existía el fanfiction"_

:-:-:-:

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

1\. Para fines del buen entendimiento de esta obra, vamos a hacer que los nativos y los caras pálidas hablen el mismo idioma.

2\. No está del todo comprobado si Natsu puede o no sentir los efectos de la magia Dragon Slayer al momento de montar. En FAIRYTOWN, AVENTURAS EN EL SALVAJE OESTE nuestro héroe es un nativo americano. Los nativos creían que los caballos eran espíritus amigos que después de domesticarlos les sirvieron de compañía en sus viajes y también en la guerra; estos llegaron a formar parte de su cultura. Si partimos de este punto de vista, Natsu es capaz de montar sin sentir ningún malestar.

3\. Los nativos americanos creían en tótems, espíritus y fuerzas de la naturaleza que los acompañaban durante su camino en esta vida. En este caso, Happy, el pequeño exceed azul, es el tótem de Natsu. Un espíritu del cielo que le otorga la capacidad de volar y que para fines de esta obra es visible para todos.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por no actualizar más seguido. He intentado seguir un cronograma, pero la verdad se me hace bastante difícil. A pesar de todo sigo aquí_**

 ** _Siempre es un gusto escribir para usted que se ha tomado la molestia de llegar hasta acá._** ** _Espero regresar con todo y más en el siguiente capítulo_**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto…_**

:-:-:-:


End file.
